


Elevator Pitch

by ExpoundandExpand



Category: Original Work
Genre: BBW, Blow Jobs, Elevator Sex, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futa on Female, Futanari, Hyper Ass, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, cumflation, hyper, larger female, smaller futa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpoundandExpand/pseuds/ExpoundandExpand
Summary: Emmeline, a meek futa who is struggling to find her niche in the professional world, is an elevator trip away from relief after a long day of self-restraint. However, relief might come a bit prematurely for her when she is unexpectedly joined by a compassionate businesswoman with a gigantic ass and a penchant for risk-taking. What ensues is a bit of intimate “networking” between the two.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Elevator Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back with a new futa/female story! This is the first time that I've created original characters, and judging by how much I enjoyed writing them, you can definitely expect more of these original works down the line! 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter, where I will hopefully start to be more active in posting story updates and ideas: https://twitter.com/ExpandExp
> 
> Enjoy!

Emmeline let out a relieved sigh as she scurried into the elevator, an electronic ding coming from the ceiling after she repeatedly jabbed her fingertip into a metal button that read “18”. She rested her back against the cold wall and adjusted the sling of her portfolio case on her shoulder, trying desperately to rip her attention from a foreboding sensation that emanated from underneath her trim black pants. Burrowed under one of its flat-front legs, an ominous tubular outline pulsed, eliciting a groan from the stretched fabric and a similarly lengthy moan from Emmenline. She felt the sliding hotness writhe past her knee, the outline widening enough to truly look like a third leg. Though it eventually slowed to a halt, there were two other obstacles that kept her stuck in an anxious rhythm of fidgeting and pulling at the crotch of her pants. Suffocated within the humid business attire sat the wellspring from which the girl’s enfeebling libido flowed forth, warping her mind and dictating her every judgement. Emmeline knew that the sweaty orbs bulging at her groin were ready to give out at any minute, the constricting hug of her pants about to squeeze out a deluge of ejaculate onto the floor. 

She whipped her head up towards the screen and watched the neon green “1” linger. Silently cursing, she clenched her eyes shut and began to take deep breaths, hoping to detoxify both the aching of her crotch and her fear along with it. 

It wasn’t easy navigating life as a sexual anomaly, and at this moment, Emmeline’s unique troubles were only amplified by the tedious ascension to her hotel room. Not only did she possess a penis and testicles, but she also had to bear the curse of their extraordinary size, which translated into a sex drive that swelled at the most inconvenient times. And certainly, it shot up faster than a lousy elevator that desperately needed a reworking. 

After a long day of attending seminar after seminar, filling in the intermissions with brief bursts of networking, some might want to return to their hotel room, kick off their shoes, and take a long nap. But upon finally getting some alone time, Emmeline’s routine would probably look a little bit different. She already had a gameplan brewing in her head for when she reached her room: slap the do not disturb sign onto her door, make a beeline for the bathroom, drop her pants, hang her dick over the ill-prepared toilet, and pray that she wouldn’t clog the plumbing by emptying a day’s worth of stressful buildup. 

*Ding!*

After what seemed like an hour long wait to Emmeline, the number on the screen only read ‘2’.

Her face blanched at the jingle, and she frantically clasped her legs together as the doors opened. As the crack between the doors grew wider, a whiff of fragrance rolled inside, the floral-scented harbinger carrying the message that Emmeline’s chances of continence were soon to slip.

Her eyes traveled from the ground up, initially seeing that the sleek silver entrance gave way to a pair of heels, from them rising legs made of a rich mocha complexion and the smoothest skin Emmeline had ever seen. With just the slightest glimpse at the bare ankles, Emmeline weathered a pang in her balls that brought her excruciatingly close to flooding her pants, yet the intoxicating reveal dared her to continue scouring this delicious body. 

Perhaps it was because Emmeline could already identify who the mystery woman was by her lower half. To her bewilderment, and going against astronomically low chances, this was precisely the woman who could make her fail with certainty. Although, Emmeline found herself quickly rescinding her prior hopes of restraint as her weakened mind was further bewitched by the lofty tower of curviness.

Right above the woman’s knees, the bottom of a two-piece dress hid the most tantalizing treasure of her body, miraculously crammed into the tight indigo fabric. The little peak of her thighs teased Emmeline a great deal, and it was a miracle that the girl was able to remain steadfast in the presence of such perfect flesh: firm and steady, yet filled with a light pudginess. Ridges of her warm brown skin, as creamy as a fine dollop of mousse, bulged from underneath the edge of her hip-hugging suit, just a meager preview compared to what was piled above them. 

Emmeline continued upward, realizing that the heavier this woman was revealed to be, the harder it was to curb the dense stream of precum flowing down her legs. The point of no return for Emmeline came at the hips, where this woman became irresistibly fat. The kind of fat that Emmeline would do anything to bury her small, fragile body in. 

The sheer size of this woman wasn’t fully unveiled until the elevator doors collapsed all the way into each side, where the upwards curve of her hips perfectly aligned with the shiny borders. Emmeline wondered how they could even pass through the opening, which was already far wider than her own arm span.

The belt on the woman’s waist seemed to only be a vehicle to accentuate her chubby midsection, as it was accompanied by a pronounced, yet still modest roll that poured out underneath. The dark creases on her dress showed the undulating path of her belly, which had begun to show signs of forming a pert fold, soon to swallow up that purposeless belt of hers if she continued to gain weight in that area. 

The neckline of the dress, split far down the middle, was bulging with titflesh, both watermelon-like boobs already entering the elevator. It looked as if the coffee-hued balloons were a cup size away from spilling over the strained levee of her top.

It was obvious that this woman meant business, dressed in a bold outfit that broadcast her prowess to all who laid eyes on her towering figure. But she appeared to have not an ounce of shame in her body, so her dress also served as a flaunty celebration of her astounding pear figure. Emmeline guessed that she would be the type to take pride in demolishing furniture with her imperial ass, and this utter confidence made the girl both admire and lust after such a proud personality. Being presented with this heavenly figure, in fact, made Emmeline yearn for her own face or lap to be used as said pieces of furniture. At this point, the horny gears of her head were cranking at full throttle, with gallons of what felt like condensed milk spilling down to her flats. 

The final piece to complete this woman’s profile was her face, unmistakably sculpted with a poise that augmented an already intense aura about her. She could command any room with her well-defined cheekbones, additionally owning a sharp nose that sat between her piercing dark-grey eyes. However, seeing her up close, Emmeline was surprised to notice that there was a calmness behind those ardent shale lames that denoted a softer side that could console others and commiserate with their problems. Finally, a thick, wavy crown of blue-black hair gracefully leapt from her head to the bottom of her neck, with the occasional curl sprouting out to the side. This was yet another aspect that threw Emmeline off of her conceptions of the traditional business woman, with straight and simple hairdos. There was more to this woman than Emmeline might have guessed… But there was no doubt that this was the woman of her dreams, right in front of her:

Ignacia Belasco was her name. 

An enterprising leader in multimedia, proprietor of her own startup company, and not least a talented motivational speaker, she encouraged public discourse of emerging technologies in the creative industries wherever she went. Emmeline had heard the name thrown around before, but she had only seen the woman for the first time earlier that day at her talk on leadership in her evolving field of work. 

Emmeline had been engrossed with the valuable lessons communicated by Ignacia, able to control her arousal for the woman probably because her seat was far from the stage. Where other speakers had left a forgettable impression on Emmeline, she would soon not forget Ignacia’s ability to capture her attention, along with the attention of a thousand others, within seconds. 

Perhaps some of this could be attributed to the woman’s colossal proportions. After all, Emmeline recalled her eyes sticking to the sofa-sizes asscheeks constantly jiggling as Ignacia unabashedly carried her weight the stage at a leisurely pace, the sonorous sound of creaking floorboards echoing around the entire conference hall. 

Now that Ignacia was close-up, Emmeline’s first instinct was to shrivel at realizing her head only reached the lower bow of the woman's cleavage. Not only that, but Emmeline was as thin as a rail and as flat as a piece of paper compared to Ignacia’s superior thickness. 

However, Emmeline and her goopy mess were not noticed by Ignacia, whose head was buried in a smartphone as she stepped forward. Her hips got caught between the doors as expected, but seemingly accustomed to such a situation, she wiggled and slid through, still calmly absorbed in her tablet as she pressed the button reading “17”

Emmeline froze as the space between them started to close, the sight of wobbling boobs increasing the liquid pressure of Emmeline’s precum from the steady trudge of glue to the low spewing of a garden hose. 

_Should… should she say something?_

But, with a simple ‘hello’ stuck like a lump in her throat, it was too late for a greeting as Ignacia turned to face the door, oblivious of Emmeline’s indistinct presence. Her fat ass heaved with a hefty force, hips nearly brushing up against the board of buttons and ramming into Emmeline. 

She began to back up like a dump truck, with Emmeline caught right in the middle of its lumbering path. The only part of Emmeline to move was her wildly thrashing dick, which jerked forward at the beckoning cheeks with such voracity that she heard the stitching of her pants snapping. Before she knew it, more than a hundred pounds of blubbery ass sunk into her torso and wedged it between its deep crack. 

Ignacia’s butt hit the wall with a cushioned bounce as her gelatinous cushions slowly spilled outwards, conquering polished metal with expanding fabric. Emmeline was gradually consumed by the sloshing, bubbly booty, which gingerly rubbed against her stomach and overflowed up her chest. 

With her awkwardly stationary arms also pinned back, there was nothing she could do, then, to control the soft piston-like thrusting of her hips, an involuntary instinct given the fact that a literal shelf of an ass was throwing itself onto her. Her cheeks burning up as she winced, she became lightheaded and felt a desperate need to double over from an urge to cum. 

“Hnaahhh…” Emmeline finally wheezed.

Ignacia jumped, her head popping up from her tablet in an instant. After her butt stopped wobbling from the scare, she turned her head and flinched even harder at the sight of the feverish girl trapped by her ass. 

“Oh my goodness!” She cried, pocketing her phone and releasing her grip on Emmeline, whose knees buckled as she was let go. Ignacia immediately pivoted back around, snatching her arm and keeping her upright with the supportive catch. She pulled Emmeline back up, her hand maintaining a protective hold on the girl’s shivering forearm. Emmeline blinked a few times, staring into the concerned eyes that met her own.

“Are you okay? I had no idea you were…” Ignacia said, her tone as soft as silk.

Noticing the girl’s stunned expression, Ignacia leaned down closer and brushed a hand along her arm.

“Please, are you okay?” She restated slower, clearly worried that her buttcheeks had jumbled Emmeline’s brain around. 

Emmeline finally answered with a weak nod, her breath not slowing at all as she felt her heart swaddled by the caring gaze. 

“I’m sorry…” Emmeline apologized, the words barely coming out.

“No, no, no, don’t say that. It was my fault, plain and simple. I’m always having trouble with my surroundings, if you can believe that!” Ignacia playfully rolled her eyes, and then stuck her hand out after a prolonged silence. 

“Well, what’s your name, dear? I must’ve embarrassed the voice out of you! Please let me make it up to you. Let’s see... I’ll get you a free meal down at the restaurant, my treat! How does that sound?” 

With copious amounts of blood rushing dick, Emmeline felt like she was about to faint for the second time as her sweaty hand shook Ignacia’s. 

“I-I’m Emmeline. And I, um, already know who you are, from your talk earlier today. I-it was my favorite one, um... Miss Belasco...” She drifted off, the last reserve of her mustered 

confidence melted by the unexpected warmth that the woman gave off, her eyes like two smooth pebbles resting in an idyllic stream. 

“Is that so?” Ignacia replied, casually popping her hip to the side and letting her arm slope down it’s precipitous periphery. “Well, Emmeline, I’m glad I was able to have such a profound effect on you! Meeting you young leaders, looking in the eyes of a successful future in its budding stages, is always the best part of these conferences. Tell me, Emmeline, what brings you here? What kind of work are you interested in?”

“I mean, I...I actually don’t know yet. Also, to be honest, I don’t think I’m much of a leader. It seems like everyone around me is much more accomplished when I’m still trying to find my place in all of this,” Emmeline said hesitantly, ending with a hint of shame as she stared down at the sticky puddle yet to be observed by Ignacia.

Ignacia let a soft sigh fill in the remaining silence, though it was rooted more in sympathy, not disapproval. 

“Oh, sweetheart, look at me,” she implored. Emmeline’s head was lifted by the angelic allure of her voice, able to gradually cool the hotness plastered on her face. “What are you, only a college student? My goodness...” She paused, shaking her head.

“There’s no reason to need your entire life set up when you’re what, 19? 20? So young, and yet so hard on yourself…” She laid a tender hand on Emmeline’s shoulder, giving it a passionate squeeze that coaxed another current of precum onto the floor, the puddle now touching both pairs of shoes. “You’ve got to give yourself more credit. It takes guts to admit when you’re lost, and that’s something most people here wouldn’t be able to accomplish. _But_ , you can’t double down on that skepticism forever. How about this,” Grinning, she raised an index finger, “what is _one_ thing you want in life? Whatever that is, take it and run with it, and don’t think about how it might not work.”

It didn’t take an extensive soul search for Emmeline to find her immediate desire. She balled both fists in anticipation of the fervid plea rising up her tightening chest. 

Ignacia saw this reaction taking place within Emmeline and experienced a similar, vicarious excitement bubbling from within. Even for this random girl, whom she had met a mere minute ago in the most embarrassing of circumstances, Ignacia couldn’t help but take a liking to her. 

“I want to work for you!” Emmeline declared, her revitalized voice ringing about the four restricted walls. 

Ignacia recoiled, her boobs bouncing excitedly and nearly slipping out of her dress. Slowly, a curled smirk appeared on her face, positively radiating with a mixture of disbelief and delight. She had been proffered many a bold statement in her life, but seeing this girl summon this from her unassuming temperament made an indelible mark on Ignacia. But the high-ranking woman had to shake the emotion from her system, and gave Emmeline a silent look, an unflagging squint that asked, in an almost mischievous way, “why should you work for me?”

Emmeline dialed back her assertiveness while facing Ignacia’s stare, wondering how it could be so flinty, yet so energetic at the same time. It was surely meant to elicit a further response from her, but all she did was sweat even more under her burgundy blazer.

While sizing up Emmeline, trying to better understand the girl, Ignaica’s eyes fell upon three distinct bulges in her pants. It looked like two grapefruits, and growing from between them a baseball bat, all smuggled underneath and squished together in an uncomfortable assembly that vigorously moved like a living creature. Beneath them, she saw that whatever the girl was hiding had applied a shiny coat of varnish to the floor. She emitted a long-drawn gasp and shot a new look up, with bedroom-eyes that were hungry from a lewd revelation. This one said, "Why, you _should_ work for me!” 

Igancia began prowling forward like a jaguar, slowly rolling her hips to the sides for Emmeline, but both of them were suddenly distracted when they realized the doors had opened, a bright “17” on the screen. Ignacia calmly clicked a button to force the doors back together, much too impatient to delay her meal for even a minute, and blocked Emmeline with her massive frame. 

“It’s _awfully_ brave of you to say that, Emmeline,” She cooed adoringly, treading up to the girl and encasing her chin within her pillowy cocoa peaks. “But I should get to know you more first, shouldn’t I? I can’t just take you in without knowing how _qualified_ you are. Mind if I… take a little peak at your resume?”

“N-nnuhh-” Emmeline grunted, feeling her balls tighten as she stared down the valley of cleavage nuzzling her face. She felt seconds away from breaking when Ignacia brushed her harshly blushing cheek with a compassionate hand, the woman’s motherly nurturance permeating her willpower like a hot knife cutting into butter. “N-no. But, what about security cameras? And what if the doors open and someone-”

Ignacia rested a finger on Emmeline’s lips, drowning out her anxiety with a faint, melodic ‘shhhh’. She directed the girl's sight at the upper corners of the elevator, showing her that there appeared to be no obvious signs of any equipment keeping watch.

“Remember what I said, Emmeline. Don’t be so skeptical. And don’t be afraid to take a few risks in life.”

Ignacia hunkered down, the tremendous sways of her ass sending tremors throughout the steel box as she dropped each knee to the floor. She traced her fingertip up and down Emmeline’s clothed shaft, from her crotch all the way past her knee, the faint touch causing it to swell defiantly toward her face. Curious, she dabbed her hand past the tip and watched as Emmeline’s pants stuck to her skin like adhesive, long smears of wetness surfacing. This left 

Ignacia with a wolfish desire to see the real deal, so she quickly began unbuckling Emmeline’s belt, an eager shakiness to her normally steady hands. 

Emmeline simply wrung her hands as she waited, her dick making aggressive advances as she perused the plentiful domes of fat that ballooned behind Ignacia’s back, little furrows forming at the dress where both buttcheeks’ edges smushed along the doors. 

When Ignacia finished, she whipped the pants down, freeing Emmeline’s drooling cock from its fetters. As it swung up, it pitched forth a cable of precum that grazed Igancia’s face and flogged the wall with an audible slap. Wide-eyed from the moist skidmark singing her cheek, Ignacia was greeted with a new sensation that concealed the left-side of her face, pounding menacing vibrations throughout her jaw. Looming past her head, a cock as big as an arm bobbed above her sprawling ass, the tip already pouring a generous helping of crystalline syrup that ran down the woman’s jiggling stacks of cake. She peered down the veiny runway, right into the girl’s smooth crotch, and then at the nutsack dangling against her thighs like a massive pair of clackers dressed in a leathery peach-colored jacket. Even though Emmeline’s genitals were admirably taken care of, they still gave off a pungent aroma, likely compounded by them sweltering in pants for hours. Rather disoriented by the powerful smell and the humid caress of the girthy shaft against her cheek, she looked up at Emmline once more and saw on her face the puckered brow of someone begging to be taken care of, but also a slightly agape mouth that conveyed complete ecstasy. 

“Oh, _honey_...” Ignacia purred, understanding at once why the girl was uneasy from the start. “I’m going to help you, but you _need_ to hold it in for me a little longer. Can you do that for me?” 

Emmeline sealed her lips shut, afraid to make any promises since just looking at the hints of uncontrollable arousal on Ignacia’s face made her balls as volatile as a pair of ticking time bombs. But the rhetorical tenacity of that sultry voice, with somewhat of a forceful tone attached, made Emmeline remember how silver-tongued this woman could be. And so Emmeline couldn’t bring herself to say no, though it was not only from being bent by Ignacia’s subtle, fittingly executive-like inflection. In addition, she wanted to impress the woman, and prove to her that she had the fortitude to wait. 

“Yeah...I can,” She huffed from gritting teeth, trying her best to hold a cool demeanor. The strong clarity of this promise gave rise to a proud smile from Ignacia. Because it wasn’t an indecisive ‘I’ll try’ or ‘maybe’. It was a token of confidence that, in her eyes, surely deserved a doting reward.

Without further ado, Ignacia cupped Emmeline’s drooping nuts with each hand, leaning her face right next to the radiating orbs. She squeezed both relentlessly and then eased her lips onto them, stifling a few pitying giggles as Emmeline jerked forward.

Ignoring any sense of urgency, Ignacia began planting peck after peck onto the unblemished scrotum until it was left looking like two oversized ornaments accessorized with a pattern of plum-colored kiss marks. Her tongue arced up towards the underbelly of Emmeline’s shaft, which bobbed excitedly as it was slicked, casting a menacing pall over the whole of Ignacia’s face. From its unstable movements, Ignacia thought that she had ought to get serious before the whole elevator would be recoated a cloudy white, so she surfaced to face the tip and positioned her pouty lips in the middle of its line of fire. 

Emmeline began to shoot her hips forward in careful and inaccurate thrusts, repeatedly applying a lustrous foundation around Ignacia’s chin and cheeks. She drew back, each time a long line of precum trailing from her glans, and then came forward to dab Ignacia’s soft lips with a series of damp squelches. 

“ _I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,_ ” Emmeline muttered under her haggard breath, peeking from the cracks in between her fingers while shamefully covering her face with both hands.

But Ignacia let this happen without any complaints, crossing her eyes to look down at the fist-sized glans knock at the door of her throat. She began rubbing her thighs together as her own undergarments became saturated, delighted by Emmeline’s timid, implicit pleas for invitation inside her mouth.

It was not often that Ignacia let others do work that she could easily handle herself. But just this once, she thought, it would be best to let someone else take control. 

She held back the assailing dick for a moment, needing two hands on the shaft to stop it.

“Go ahead, Emmeline,“ She encouraged, “Don’t be afraid to fuck my throat, now. Show me what you can really do.”

To get the ball rolling, Ignacia opened her mouth wide and relaxed her throat, starting to swallow the thumping shaft with cool, back and forth glides of her lips. At first, all that could be heard was a mellow, wet sliding, beneath which came a few subdued moans as Igancia tilted her head, completely immersed in having her mouth crammed full with a half a foot of the fat cock. But as the tip hit the back of her throat, a dissonance of uninhibited sounds came out, from the occasional gag to a passionate slurping, all while Ignacia, tears rolling down her stuffed cheeks, blissfully wagged her butt in the back. She was about halfway down when she slowed her roll, relinquishing control to Emmeline, who was busy ogling the twerking asscheeks that buffetted the floor, about to tear out of their dress with undulations like those of a king size waterbed.

Emmeline took the helm reluctantly at first, unsure of how to satisfy Ignacia to the greatest degree. Did she go really hard or more gentle? Fast or slow? But her body began building up steam again without consulting her thoughts, and as she stuffed another few inches down into Ignacia, she threw away her doubts and fully leaned into what her body was telling her to do. 

Perhaps, even, she was struck with a creeping bout of drunken euphoria in seeing Ignacia’s throat sport a sliding bulge and feeling the spit of the cock-hungry woman dribble down her shaft, which had begun to get smeared all over with trails of purple lipstick. Each thrust went further down until Igancia was close enough to clasp her hands onto Emmeline’s behind, telling the girl by her unyielding grip that she yearned for more. 

Emmeline complied, and when her balls began to rumble, she frantically threw her arms around Igancia’s head and shoved it further inward. Ignacia retracted one hand to furiously rub her clothed clit, her nose crinkling as it hit Emmeline’s crotch. 

Emmeline hammered into Igancia’s stomach, hunching forward and bending her knees from the overwhelming rush that was building from her ballsack, which had winched up and began to bloat in preparation for the inevitable emptying. 

Her whole body trembling, she finally surrendered to her desire after being lured by Igancia’s ravenous advances, driving her hips forward one last time to give the woman an audacious statement of self-promotion in the form of her hot load.

The first volley hurtled out impatiently, dumping into Igancia’s stomach what felt like a tank of dense custard. It fed her until, almost immediately, she was as full as one is after finishing a five course meal, a loud groan coming from underneath her belted dress. 

“Th-thank you, Miss Belasco. P- Uh!” Emmeline grunted, impulsively reeling Ignacia into her crotch even harder. “Please let me work for you, plea-ahhh!” Her balls arced up to slap Igancia’s chin and then flew back down to her thighs as she pumped a second, third, and forth load in succession. They were further spurred as Emmeline heard the sharp snap of Igancia’s belt breaking off of her dress underneath pleasured gurgles and moans. What made each load feel greater than the last was the unbelievable realization that she was currently fattening the woman of her dreams to such lewd proportions, with a gluttonous stomach blimping to the sides as evidence. And the fact that Igancia so clearly loved every second of being inflated, masturbating and shivering all the while, made Emmeline even hornier and fanatically devoted to doling out satisfaction to the woman.

As Igancia’s gurgling belly squished against the floor, stripes of bloated brown skin gushing from various rips along her dress, the grapeshots of cum slowed to a dribble. Though beginning to feel drained, Emmeline gave a few more loving prods into Ignacia, sending a few more placid wobbles across her newfound gut. 

Retracting her shrinking dick out, her back hit the wall, and she was ready to slide down in exhaustion before realizing that Igancia was teetering as she attempted to lift herself. While her scrawny arms could do nothing to physically support that large of a weight, Emmeline offered her hand to keep Igancia balanced. 

Before they could even have a moment to take a breath, both had noticed that the elevator was in the process of moving downwards. For how long, they weren’t sure. 

“Haaa…” Ignacia groaned, with her hand against the wall. “See, Emmeline? Told you… *huff*... that would be fun! Let’s get you ready first. Just pack it back in and-” Ignacia bent over to cradle Emmeline’s flaccid dick and balls and settled them back in her pants, stroking them a little bit before helping the girl refasten her belt and zip up. “There. Now, what about me?” She took a handkerchief from one coat pocket and wiped off her messy mouth and her tear-stained cheeks. Then, she did her best to wipe the ground and door clean, leaving her rag all sticky. From the same pocket, she pulled out her lipstick and applied a fresh coat. Kneading her belly after this quick work, she puffed her cheeks, trying in vain to cover the hints of cum-filled flesh spilling out. 

After a second of distraught pondering, Emmeline shedded her blazer and handed it off.

“Here you go. Maybe you can cover up with it,” She decided, relieved as Igancia draped it over her front, making it look like she was merely protecting a heavily pregnant stomach. 

“Ok, now get next to me,” Ignacia told Emmeline, the girl lining up, shoulders tense as her side was almost squashed into metal by the wall-filling hips. “Relax, honey. Deep breaths.” 

The two watched as the number on the screen hit “1”, the doors sliding open to reveal three hotel guests hoping to catch a ride up. The first was a middle-aged man who looked down at the destroyed belt lying on the ground and then back up at Ignacia. He moved to the side to let the two out. 

“Oh, you know what, I’d realized on the way down that I forgot something in my room. Thank you, though!” Ignacia said cordially.

Responding with a perplexed tip of his hat, the man went to the left corner near the array of buttons. 

The next two were a pair of younger women who appeared reluctant to get on with Ignacia, as if fearing that the cables holding them all would soon snap from an overabundance of weight. 

Ever the people’s person, Ignacia tried to allay their fears by inviting them in with a casual wave.

“What floor?” The man asked. 

“17, please.” Ignacia responded. 

He punched in his own choice of 7, then the pair of girls’ choice of 15 after asking, and then 17.  
.  
The journey up brought along a thick miasma of discomfort, but it blew past Ignacia like wind through a mesh screen door. Instead, she was preoccupied with a spontaneous spark of horny thrill-seeking that led her to slyly intertwine her hand into Emmeline’s and guide it towards her own buttcheek. 

Emmeline, who had been silently sweating in the corner, drew in a sharp breath and peered up at Ignacia as she felt her hand sink into the doughy booty. The woman mouthed ‘squeeze’, giving a little wink before rocking her hips to the side, impishly bumping Emmeline into the side wall. Emmeline swallowed hard at first, but found herself starting to have fun secretly playing with Igancia’s butt as she was goaded by the carefree hip-checks. In fact, she was not quite aware that her hand had subconsciously groped its way down in search of Igancia’s pussy. The others in the elevator didn’t notice them playing, instead only hearing the noisy growling that came from Igancia’s stomach. 

Regardless, the man appeared grateful to finally be let free on the 7th floor, and the other two girls slid out at the 15th floor as soon as the doors cracked open. 

Now advancing towards their destinations, Ignacia faced Emmeline while fondly rubbing her back.

“Huh. Some people just don’t know what to do when they see me. I guess they must’ve thought that I’m due soon” She swiped her belt from the ground, handed Emmeline’s blazer back, and then observed the pudgy addition to her figure. Still coming down from her horny high, Emmeline was obsessed, for a fleeting moment, with the thought of giving Ignacia children when hearing this. 

“This is going right down to my hips. And I couldn’t be happier,” Ignacia swooned as she smooth her hands down her sides. “But I doubt I’ll be able to use the elevator anymore. Oh well! I could always take the stairs. Although, I think I’d need you to carry me on your shoulders, Emmeline, because I don’t know if I could make it up a flight by myself.”

Ignacia knew all too well that, by saying these things, she was fanning Emmeline’s lustful flame and giving her endless fuel for jacking off later in the night. She giggled as she watched Emmeline’s face grow redder than a patch of roses.

“I see you burning up, dear! _So cute_...” Her eyes sparkled as she let that last part slip through an infatuated whisper, but with a clearing of her throat, she attempted to regain her professional manners. 

“You certainly have moxie, Emmeline. About your request… I’m _strongly_ considering it… But, why don’t we talk about it more over dinner tomorrow?”

“Oh, I would love to!”

*Ding!*

“Wonderful! Does 7:00 down at the lobby work for you?” 

“Y-yes, of course. And, um…” Emmeline stuck her hand out to give another try at a handshake. Ignaica obliged, but feeling that they were already past such professional gestures, she then bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. 

“That was fun, Emmeline,” She professed softly. “I’m really glad to have met you...have a good night, then.”

She slid through the door as smoothly as before, her sashaying butt fading away after Emmeline found the strength to press the button with the number “18”, the elevator ascending to drop off its final resident. 

A floor up, Emmeline emerged into the hallway with shaky steps towards her room. Once at her door, she inserted a keycard in and out of a slot to let herself in. 

Around the quiet vicinity outside of her room, a click of a lock could be heard, and a faint proclamation of victory. Then, perhaps too unintelligible for the naked ear, a slow unzipping of pants…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my first attempt at writing original characters, Emmeline and Ignacia! I have a sequel planned with these two, though after that, I'm not sure if I will continue with them or not. However, if there is enough demand, I would be happy to explore their relationship in more stories! 
> 
> That's really all I have for now! Thank you for reading up to this point, and please feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
